1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fixation systems and, more particularly, to a modular interspinous fixation system including a modular bridge or sleeve member that can be received on a locking cross bar so that at least of a portion of the bridge and locking cross bar can be received in at least one of the plates and locked therein when the first and second plates are mounted together. The bridge and locking cross bar are adapted to prevent relative rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of devices for a surgical stabilization of a spine have been developed. Various screw, rod and plating implants have been utilized for the purpose of stabilizing the spine for the purposes of fixation and spinal fusion. Until recently, such devices have been large constructs requiring extensive surgical exposure and operative time. There is an ongoing shift to providing spinal stabilization for fusion using more compact devices. Furthermore, there is an increased need to be able to tailor these devices to the individual anatomy of a specific patient or the treatments needs of an individual disease process.
Several inventors have utilized the anatomy of the spinous process, the bony protrusion on the posterior portion of the vertebra, as a fixation point for device placement. Various early implants designed for fixation onto the spinous process include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,364; 4,257,409; 4,604,995; 4,696,290; and 34,827,918, all of which are incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof.
More recently, devices which affix to the spinous processes of adjacent vertebrae have been developed, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,599; 5,836,948; 5,860,977; 6,048,342; 6,068,630; 6,440,169; 6,451,019; 6,478,796; 6,582,433; 6,641,585; 6,964,883; 6,695,842, 7,048,736; 7,201,751; 7,306,628; 7,585,316; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 32008/0177306 and 32008/0183211, all of which are incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof. The prior art, however does not fully address the needs, so what is needed is a system and method that improves upon the prior art.